A vast collection of information created by different individuals, groups, institutions, companies, and others throughout the world is made available to the public through global networks, such as the Internet. Access to public information on the Internet may be obtained using a computer having a connection to the Internet and a browser.
Because the Internet is a global network, it may be used to access information that is directed to many different topics. For example, information may be directed to religion, cultures, ideologies, and lifestyles, some of which may be considered offensive to certain individuals. In addition, Internet accessible information may be considered graphic, violent, harmful, illegal, or sexual, and, therefore, inappropriate for certain users. As such, various mechanisms have been developed to regulate access to information available from the Internet.